What Happens In Vegas
by bravelywrittenwords
Summary: Jamie Billings is forced to tag along on her brother Dougs bachelor party. Dealing with Phil's seducing attempts, an annoying brother in law, a weird best friend, and the crazy town of Las Vegas. How will she survive the aftermath of crazy night?
1. This Could Be Fun

**First fanfic! I cant wait to start a story on here finally! I also have some That 70's Show stories coming out but anyway back on subject!**

**I own nothing except Jamie and Sam and my own personal lines I add in! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: This Could Be Fun<strong>

I leaned against the Mercedes as I watched Phil a few yards away make the dreaded call to Tracy. Next to me, were Stu and Alan. Sam was sitting down next to Stu with her head buried in her knees, and Black Doug was going pee behind the car. We all stood in silence, anxious as to what Tracy's reaction might be. Come on Phil talk already!

"Hey Tracy its Phil."

Finally!

"Yeah um…listen." He sighed.

"We fucked up."

We did. The whole night was a disaster. Why did this all have to happen?

"The bachelor party, the whole night. It…things got out of control and uh…" Phil hesitated. He really didn't want to do this, but he had no choice. "We lost Doug." Shit. I bet she is freaking out. I slowly sat down and crossed my legs and stared at Phil. He turned around and gave me a comforting smile. I smiled back, it wasn't forced, and he made me feel better. He now had that affect on me, whether I like it or not.

"We can't find Doug." Phil looked around.

"Yeah that's not gonna happen."

* * *

><p><strong>Two days earlier.<strong>

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey! Jamie its Tracy!"

"Hey! How is my favorite sister in law? What are you doing?"

"I'm good! Thanks and oh nothing just at a dress fitting. Last minute prep. How about you?"

"Shopping. Nothing interesting."

"So I was wondering…"

"Oh no what do you want?"

"Well I was just thinking maybe you could do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"Well you know how the guys are going to Vegas? Well Alan is going and I'm kind of worried, so I was wondering if you could maybe tag along and make sure everything goes smoothly?"

"Oh no, Nu-nu-nu no. No no. No no no."

"Why?" She did not just ask me that.

"Because it a bachelor party! Girls don't go to bachelor parties. Especially not there BROTHERS bachelor party! Doug wouldn't even want me to go! That's guys time I wouldn't want to invade that, I mean Vegas is awesome and all but—just no! It's a bad idea!"

"I already talked to Doug he said he didn't mind! Plus you love Vegas. You know everyone that's going too."

"Who's…everyone?" I asked suspicious

You know, Stu…Alan…Phil." she said the last one quiet.

"Whoa-whoa-wait Phil's going? "You know I don't really like him!"

"You like Phil you have always liked Phil!"

"Who said I liked Phil?" Phil and I have always had sort of a love/hate relationship. We are happy laughing, then he acts like an ass, then I get mad, then he apologizes-sometimes. Then it repeats. Also, there has always been a little sexual tension that comes out now and then, though neither of us have ever said anything to one another. Doug notices, and apparently so did Tracy.

"You can tell! You have always liked him!" She retorted. Pfft. I didn't like Phil. I mean he's cute and he has a nice body, and oh those eyes, those beautiful blu—WHAT I AM I THINKING?

"Me?" I said these next few things sort of Monotone.

"Phil?"

"Vegas?"

"Why-am-I-talking-like-a-Speak-Spell?" I said mocking myself for talking like a robot.

"Ugh whatever I'm still not going. Its not a good mix." I said as I approached the cashier.

"Please?" Tracy begged.

"Let me tell you one more time in Spanish…no!"

Please x10

"I SAID NO YOU PSYCHO!" I yelled.

The cashier and half the store looked at me like I was crazy.

What? Never heard a person yell before?" I asked the people staring at me.

"$13.34." The cashier said hesitantly.

I handed her the money and quickly got out of there, embarrassed. Great, now I'm a freak.

"Thanks Tracy. I just looked like a crazy person in the store because of you!" I said in a half joking way.

"Sorry. But you didnt have to yell. Please Jamie for me. Please Doug said you can even bring Sam, please?"

"Oh. My. God. Fine! I guess I'll go. I guess it might be fun right? Sam will be excited."

"Yeah! It will be fun! Thank you thank you! Come on over they are leaving soon! Sam is so excited!"

"I don't have anything packed! Wait what do you mean she is there?"

"Its ok I already packed you a bag! Yes she is here we have sort of been planning this for the last day or so." She said innocently.

"She knew and is already there? You two new I would say yes! Am I getting that predictable?"

"Yeah, and you aren't _getting _predictable, you always have been. I know you love me and would do it out of the goodness of your heart?" She said the last part in a sweet question form hoping I would agree.

"Of course she would help you plot this! She will do anything for Vegas! I bet she is just freaking out. Ok but only because I love you!"

"Thank you so much! I owe you so big for this!"

"Yes you do! Hey is Sam right there?"

"Yeah she is actually, why?"

"Put me on speaker for a sec."

"Ok you are on."

"You damn liar!" I yelled to Sam.

"Technically its not lying, you never asked!" She defended. Proving my wrong was always something she loved to do but usually never succeeded, this time surprisingly she did. Damn.

"Ok Trace I'll be there soon."

"Ok Thanks bye!"

"Bye."

What the fuck have I got myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>At the Tracy's house.<strong>

Doug and Alan were getting fitted for their suits.

"Whoa watch it pervert!" Alan yelled

"Relax Alan he's just doing your inseam." Doug said.

"He's getting very close to my shaft!"

"All done you can change now" Floyd said. Poor guys he probably wanted nothing more then to get out of there away from Alan.

"Thank you Floyd. Thank you very much."

"All right buddy we should get a move on." Starting to change out of his tux.

"You know Doug, I was thinking if you want to go to Vegas with out me that is totally cool, you know Alan said." He was silently hoping Doug would let him go but he didn't want to make him do anything he wanted to do.

"What are you talking about?" Doug asked. While he undid his cufflinks.

"You know Phil and Stu there your buddies and its your bachelor party he started again," looking uncomfortable.

"Come one Alan those two love you and Jaime is coming and she has known you since her and Trace started at Stanford together." Doug said wanting to end this.

"And also I don't want you to feel like you need to hold back with your wife's brother there. I just"

It's not like that" Doug interrupted. He looked up to find Alan face away from him with no pants and Alan in only a shirt and a jockstrap. Clearing his throat he went on.

"Its not like that I already told you Alan. We are just spending the night in Vegas. It's not a big deal. Besides you're not just my wife brother you're my brother now."

"I want you to know Doug I'm a steel trap. Whatever happens tonight I will never ever, ever speak a word of it." Alan said extremely seriously. He was still half naked. Making Doug uncomfortable as Alan began walking closer.

"Okay yeah, I got it thank you I don't think that"

"Seriously Alan interjected again. I don't care what happens I don't care if we kill someone."

"What?"

"You heard me its sin city." Alan continued now super close to Doug, as he squatted to fix the back of his jockstrap. Making Doug extremely uncomfortable. "I wont tell a soul"

"Okay I got it thank you."

"No thank you." Forcing Doug into an awkward hug. Doug just patted him on the back once or twice.

"I love you so much." Alan said lovingly.

* * *

><p><strong>In front of Tracy's.<strong>

I knocked on Tracy's door.

"Hey! You're here!" Tracy answered.

"Hey lets do this."

"Thank you so much for doing this!"

"Like I said its only because I love you!"

"Come on into the living room. Sam is in there."

In the living room Sam was sitting on the couch with an excited grin on her face. She has always wanted to go to Vegas she just turned 21 and was itching to go. I, being 25 had already been once or twice but it was no big deal. Secretly I wanted to go on this trip but I didn't want anyone to know that.

"Your bag is right there." She said pointing to the purple suitcase next to the coffee table.

"Okay thanks Trace."

"Hey Sam."

"Hey! I'm so excited! We are going to have so much fun! I can't believe we are going to Vegas!" She started babbling. She always talked too much, but once you get her started about Vegas, she was teaching everyone about everything in Vegas. She might calm down when I mention Phil going.

"Calm down you freak!" I chuckled.

"Yeah you laughed your happy!" Tracy said. While smirking

"Yeah well it will be fun right!" I couldn't stay mad at her for asking me to do her a favor, a favor that I am actually kind of a excited to do and I get to bring my best friend with me as well.

"You know Sam, Phil is going." I said with my eyebrows raised and a smirk on my face. Her smiled dropped instantly.

"What? The fucking man-whore! Great this will be just dandy!" She said sarcastically. I laughed. Now she knows how I feel!

"You better go Doug is probably waiting." Tracy said.

"Okay where are they?" I asked.

"Garage. Thank you Jamie for doing this."

I just nodded and gave her a light smile. I actually did mind going, I hadn't been to Vegas in awhile so I was a little excited. I always loved Las Vegas.

"Okay here we go." I said.

"You wont regret this." Tracy said

"I sure hope not." I said mostly to myself.

Though I had a funny feeling I would.

* * *

><p>I walked through the garage looking for Doug.<p>

"Except for herpes, that shit'll come back with you." Sid said

Sam and I both started cracking up.

We walked in at the wrong time.

"What the fuck?" I muttered, Doug laughed.

"Hey sis!"

"Hey Dougie!"

"What the hell was that about?"

"Skip it." He laughed.

"You sure your cool with us coming?"

"Of course its no big deal!"

"Yeah see, he doesn't mind! So lets blow this Popsicle stand!" Sam yelled. She's so weird. I love her.

"Hey Sam." Doug smiled.

"Hey Douglas!" She always called him that he hated him.

He just glared at her, then rolled his eyes.

"Wait, are taking the Mercedes?"

"Yeah Sid offered!"

"Yeah because I'm sure he felt bad about us taking your piggy bank Prius!" I teased.

Doug just glared.

I scanned the garage wondering were Alan was, until my eyes landed on the most horrifying thing. There was Alan sitting on the driveway with the dog letting him lick his tongue. Ew!

"Alan, stop that's gross." I warned, disgusted.

"Ok sorry Benji I have to go know I'll see you when I get back love you'"

"Okay then." Doug said.

Sam looked at me with a WTF look and I just shook my head.

"Come on guys, get in before I change my mind." He teased

Sam and I jumped in but we did it the cool way, where we put one hand on the car and jump and fall in. Alan attempted to do it but his hand slipped and he went face first into the stick shift and the car started to role.

"Whoa-whoa Doug!" I yelled.

Sam screamed.

"Got it." he shifted it back to park.

"Alan-what-the-fuck?" I almost yelled.

"Sorry-sorry." Alan apologized.

"Lets go!" Sam shouted.

"Okay okay! To Vegas!" we all cheered yelled. This could be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know Jamie is played by actress Ashley Rickards. Sam is portrayed by Madison Riley. <strong>

**Next chapter up next friday! R&R!**

**~M**


	2. Reunion Time

Jamie Billings played by: Ashley Rickards

Samantha Thomas played by: Madison Riley

For there outfits on the ride to Las Vegas check my profile for the links.

Also sorry for the errors in the last chapter, I went into edit and changed some things and saved it,

but none of the changes showed in the story? I am new, so if that happens regularly, please let me know.

Oh and in the first chapter it states Jamie and Sams ages. So when it comes to the guys I'm guessing they are all like 27-29ish.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jamie and Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Reunion Time<strong>

Sitting in the back of the Mercedes, I was just sitting there quietly with one headphones on,

but the music was low so I could still here everyone talking. Sam was sitting behind alan and I was sitting behind doug.

"I can't believe I am finally going to Las Vegas!" Sam said with a huge grin." Thanks for inviting me Doug!"

"Yeah of course I didn't want Jamie alone." Doug said. He always liked Sam. I'm actually glad that

Sam was here I would feel really alone without here, sure I had Doug

but, it was his bachelor party and the last he would want to be thinking

about was be his sister.

We pulled up to a Middle School, why are we here? Oh-no.

I pulled off my headphones and stared at the school in confusion.

I leaned in front off me and asked Doug, "Phil's a teacher?"

"Hard to believe, right?" We both chuckled. I look over at Alan to see him trying to hide his face.

"You alright Alan?" I asked, the school bell ringing.

Alan put his hand on his forehead. "Do you have to park so close?" Alan asked Doug, sounding serious and a little worried.

Doug looked at him. "Yeah, why?" Doug asked not seeing his point.

Sam and me looked at each other questioningly.

Alan moved a little and looked around uncomfortably. "Im not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school," He paused. "Or a chuck e cheese." Me and sam both looked at each other

wide eyed. We both had the same look on our faces, a mix of shock, fear, and determination not to laugh.

Doug looked shocked. "What?" he half yelled. Alan sure was something.

I wasn't really paying attention to the schoo. I was on my phone, until...

"Its the weekend Budnick I don't know you you do not exist." A tall man with aviators was walking toward the car, Oh My God was that...?

Sam nudged me and smiled and raised her eyebrows up and down, I pushed her face away. I was blushing...damn! She just laughed, she knew that I sorta thought he was cute.

He stopped a few feet away from the car. "Shit" he laughed. "Nice car, I'm driving." he threw his bad towards Sam it would've hit sam in the face if Doug hadn't caught it.

"No chance buddy" Doug said.

Phil stepped on the car door, much to Doug's dismay. "Whoa would you-watch the leather!" Phil ignored him and plopped down in the backseat.

"Animal!" Doug muttered. Annoyed.

"Shut up and drive before one of these nerds ask me another question." Phil said, leaning his head of his arm propped on the car door frame. He hadn't noticed me and Sam yet.

"Done setting horrible example for children Phil?" Sam said in a condesending tone. Her and Phil never liked each other. When they were asked why Phil simply

said "She's a bitch." and Sam simply said "He's an asshole."

He jerked his head toward her, he normally would've said something rude back but was to shocked to see Sam to say anything he hadn't seen my face yet.

"What the fuck is Sam doing here?"

"Its not just Sam." I said and leaned over and waved.

"Holy shit Jamie is that you?"

"The one and only." I giggled.

"I havent seen you in forever! Why did you have to bring devil's bitch with you?" He asked pointing to Sam.

"Nice to see you too Phil. Heard you got divorced. Guess that just one more thing you failed at. She retorted smiling. He muttered 'whore' and rolled his eyes.

"I never travel without her, plus Tracy just kinda dumped her with me.." I joked.

"Hey!" she yelled, offened.

"What." I asked innocently. I was just joking with her though.

"Phil, Doug warned. Be nice."

"Its been along time." Sam said to Phil.

"Not long enough." Phil retorted.

Phil chuckled and Sam just scowled. I didn't love the fact that they hated each other but I found it entertaining and funny sometimes.

"Hey who's this?" Phil asked, pointing to Alan.

"That's Alan Tracy brother." I said

"Yeah, I've met you like four times." Alan said, a little hurt that Phil didn't remember him.

"Oh yeah, How you doing man?" Phil said trying to cover up him forgetting. I still don't think he remembered him yet.

Alan remained silent.

With that we drove off to Stu's house. I was excited to get Stu, I hadn't seen him in a long time and I missed him. I always got along with Stu.

He was like big brother, besides Doug of course. Me and Stu have always been close, me and Phil used to be close but we drifted after he got with Stephanie.

* * *

><p><strong>At Stu's House<strong>

"1,2,3 not it!" Me and Sam yelled.

"Sorry Phil you gotta get him." We smiled.

"Fine, but before I do Jamie you will need to lay down so Melissa doesnt see you."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she is going to start yelling and have a bitch fit if she finds out your coming.

You know Melissa doesn't like you, because you and Stu were always close and she thinks that you has feelings for him."

I like Stu, but not like that, Melissa is just to insecure to realize that.

"Ugh fine." I started to lay my head down on Sam's lap when Phil interrupted.

"No she's gotta lay down too. She has never met Sam but she wont like the idea of any girl coming."

"So where do you suggest I lay my head down?" I asked a little irritated.

He just smiled, raise an eyebrow and patted his leg.

I rolled my eyes and layed my head down. "Don't try anything Phil. Considering my placement I could do alot of damage" I gave him a threatening look.

"As if there is anything TO damage." Sam muttered under her breath. Phil heard and gave her a dirty look.

"Okay...stripper you are kind of a disgusting skank." He shot back, starting to get pissed.

"Asshole." she muttered she really didn't like him..

"I like this position." he whispered seductively, with that cocky grin on his face.

"Shut up you pervert!" I hit his chest, laughing. I was laying on my back with my head in his lap and Sam on her back with her head in my lap.

"Just go get him!" I was still chuckling from his comment.

"I got this. Paging Dr. Faggot!" He paused. "Dr. Faggot."

Me and Sam were laughing really hard by this point.

"You just gave Melissa another reason to hate you." I joked.

"One of many. "Sam muttered, to quiet for Phil to hear.

"Then we will have yet other thing in common." He just smiled that damn cocky smile that I love so much. Oh god I love his smile, I swear I got the biggest urge to kiss him right there.

He has the cutest smile ever! Wait..what! I said that like three times already.

Stu came walking out of the house, and slid into the car making everyone much more crammed in.

"Hey Doug! Stu said.

"Hey Phil. Thanks for that, I was trying to explain to Melissa how you are mature."

"Hey Stewie!" Doug said

"Hey Stuart." Was all Phil said, smiling.

"Jamie?...Sam? oh my god! how are you guys. its been a long time!"

"I know! I'm good how are you?" I asked.

"Whipped." Phil said under a cough, Stu just rolled his eyes, and I smiled.

"This reunion is great and all but im about to be smushed to death so someone needs to sit on someones lap." Sam said, looking uncomfortable.

"You can sit on my lap Ja-" Phil started.

I cut him off before he could finish.

"Sam can sit on your lap" I said quickly

"Wha-" she started to say.

I just looked at her. She would make Phil mad by doing it so she would be happy to do that.

"Oh, gross!" Phil said, disgusted.

"Jamie you can sit on my lap." Stu offered.

"Thanks" I said sweetly.

Sam scooted over and plopped on Phil's lap kinda hard

"Oww! Bitch! "

"Thats for calling me a skank!" Sam said with pride.

I just scooted onto Stu's lap and smiled. From that we were down the road and off to Las Vegas!

"Whoo!" Sam cheered.

**April 23, 2012**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I haven't had a computer for a couple days, I am currently working on Chapter 3, it wont be super long, sorry. But it will be funny! Please review so I know that people are reading and if i should keep writing. Thanks**

**~M**


	3. One Of The Boys

**So sorry that I haven't updated! I didn't have a computer for awhile but I'm back! SORRY that this is short I was in a rush! More soon! READ AUTHOR NOTE BELOW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: One of the Boys<strong>

With everyone in the car, we drove down the freeway. Things had been very quiet because of the sitting arrangements made in the back seat. At least I was stuck on Stu's lap and not Phil's, I felt kind of bad for Sam having to sit on Phil's lap, considering they hated each other, thats why things were so awkward.

Alan being very excited for the trip, finally broke the silence. Standing up in the car, his hair blowing in the wind, "Whoo road trip!" Alan yelled enthusiastically.

Noticing a SUV driving next to us with a little blonde girl inside and the window rolled down Alan got excited and yelled, "Vegas! Vegas baby! Vegas" he yelled hitting the side of the car in excitement. The girl just stared with a blank expression on her face looking a little irritated by Alan.

"Vegas! Your nuts!" he yelled pointing at her. Sam looked over at me with her eyebrows raised, "Thats Alan" I said with a chuckle.

The girl paused for a second then simply flipped him off before the car sped away. Alan sat down clearly offended by what just happened. Everyone else just laughed.

"Come on, just till barstow!" Phil complained before taking a sip of his beer then continuing everybody's passing us!

"Absolutely not," Doug disagreed. "I promised sid, I will be the only on driving this car."

"Plus your drinking and I don't really feel like dying today Phil." Jamie said.

"Come on you know I drive great when I'm drunk!" Phil defended. Oh God, I just know Sam is gonna say something, any opportunity to piss Phil off, she took!

"Don't forget Phil was always our designated drunk driver." Stu noted.

Sam scoffed. "Its not a good idea period whether he is drinking or not, Phil won the award for worlds shittiest driver a long time ago!" Sam said with a snicker. I knew it! I laughed then my face fell when I saw Phil's expression glaring at me and Stu for laughing, Doug was laughing quietly also.

"Hey Sam the Surgeon General called he wants you to stop hoarding all the Penicillin." Phil shot back with a smirk. Doug, Sam and I "oohed" Phil and Stu laughed. Alan was way to into his book to hear anything. Sam just looked extremely mad and offended. She looked over at me with furious look on her face, and my smile immediately fell from my face.

Sam didn't say anything back she just snatched his beer out of his hand and began drinking it. Muttering, "Asshole" In the process.

"It takes one to know one." Phil said triumphantly. Sam glared.

I just laughed at the whole situation. I missed my boys, when we were in high school is was me, Doug, Phil and Stu...best friends. I miss that, just being one of the boys. Maybe I can get that back. "You wanna explain it to them Alan?" Doug asked, back on subject.

"Yeah guys my dad loves this car more than he loves me so, yeah." Alan said. Awh thats sad and Alan doesn't even realize it.

"Oh whatever I left my wife and kid at home so I could come with you guys to Vegas. You know how difficult that was?" Phil said sarcastically .

"Ex wife Phil." I remined him. why did I care?, Sam looked at me weirdly. Fuck that was very weird of me to point out seeing as how, everyone thought that I didn't care about anything concerning Phil. I never liked Stephanie though and they all knew that. Ugh being on this trip in making me feel think to much.

Sam noticed how weird I was acting, maybe I like Phil, kinda? No no way I cant like Phil!

"That's really sweet Phil." Alan said not hearing the sarcasm in his tone.

"Dude I was being sarcastic I fucking hate my life I may never go back I might just stay in Vegas." Phil muttered. He is so dramatic.

"Drama Queen." Sam said under her breath. Took the words right out of my mouth!

"Here we go." Doug said. Obviously annoyed about Phil's complaining.

Sam and I chucked.

"You know Doug you should enjoy your self because come sunday your gonna start dying, just a little bit, everyday." He continued his anti-marriage rant.

"Yeah" Alan said with a chuckle, "that's why I've managed to stay single this whole time you know." Alan said matter-oh-factly.

This guy is something else, but at least he brought some humor to this trip, for my sake and sanity!

Sam and I looked at each other, on the verge of just busting out laughing. God I love this guy sometimes.

Alan is so funny, well he's kind of dumb which is what makes him funny.

"Oh really thats why your single?" Stu said half sarcastically. Playing along with Alan.

"Yeah." Alan said not seeing Stu's point. He's is so clueless.

"Cool good to know." Stu said.

We all laughed quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>5 more reviews for the next chapter! Next one will be a lot longer if I get some good reviews!<strong>

**May 21, 2012**

**I am so thankful for all the reviews I got! Thank you so much! They make my day! I was going to update today but something came up and I will either have to update later today or tomorrow I am so sorry! I would like to thank Lady Eletricity, CrazzyMacie23, Baby-Firecracker, JasmineChyanne, Olivia Marie 20, Booskatelli, Nodoka-Stein-italia, and for reviewing! I love getting them so that I know that this story is any good and that I should continue, so please keep them coming!**

**~M**


	4. Journey To Disaster

**Chapter 4: Journey To Disaster**

* * *

><p>"Am I alright over there Alan?" Doug asked not getting a clear sight in his mirror.<p>

"Yeah your good." Alan lied, not even looking over just keeping his eyes on his book. Oh shit.

Doug turned to go into the lane next to us but just as the body of the car started to merge an inch over the road lines,

we were interuppted by a loud honk from a huge semi behind us,

Doug immedietly yanked to car back to the original lane.

Alan was laughing hysterically, Stu looked terrified, Doug looked pissed off, Sam had fallen off Phil's lap and was laying all spread eagle across us all.

"Oh my god!" Stu panted obviously irritated and in shock over what just happened.

Sam flung up from laying down, "Holy Shit! What the hell just happened!"

That was awesome! Alan laughed with a huge grin on his face.

While trying to play attention the the road and get over what just happened Doug yelled, "That was not awesome, what is wrong with you!"

Alan laughed piercing our eardrums, and you could faintly hear Phil's laugh. I then realized I was gripping onto Phil's arm and

I quickly let go before he or anyone else noticed, probably just reaction and he was closest to me. Phil looked at me and we just locked eyes for a moment or then we both looked away awkwardly. Sam glared at Alan.

"That was insane we almost just died!" Stu yelled to Alan hoping he would get the point and apologize. But he didnt.

"You should've seen your face!" Alan yelled, laughing at Doug looking at him "Haha classic!

"That's funny." Phil said in between laughs

Laughing, I through my hands up and yelled "Whoo! That was fun!" That was funny! Doug, Stu and Sam glared at me as me and Alan high fived each other. Me, Phil and Alan thought it was funny but Sam, Doug and Stu...didnt.

"Not funny Alan!" Sam and Doug muttered in unsion, angry. "I just got my face slammed into Jamie's croch because of you!" Sam raised her voice.

"You do have a lot of experience sucking-" Phil said laughing.

"Shut up Phillis." Sam spat back.

Phils smile dropped instantly, Sam always called him that, and he always hated it. Doug chuckled once.

Phil flipped her the finger "Sit on it" he shot back.

"You would like that wouldn't you." she said with a smirk.

"You would like it more than I would." Phil retorted.

"Shut up you two!" I laughed.

Me and the guys just laughed, as they glared at each other.

* * *

><p>We drove for about 45 more minutes until we pulled over at a gas station. Alan waited by the car reading "The Worlds Greatest Blackjack Book" while the rest of us went in. Apparently Alan is "preparing for Vegas" as he put it when I asked him about the book. What is he up too? Whatever it is, its probably weird because well he is Alan. Sam grabbed a hotdog, I grabbed a Red Bull and some Fritos, then me and Sam walked up the the counter behind Phil who was eating some Lays and Doug who was just standing there holding a case of beer. We all looked out the window to see Alan leaning against the car reading, and an old man probably in his early 60s walked up beside him and started talking, I saw Alan talk but we couldn't hear because we were to far away, he didn't look up from the book at first. Then he looked at him and said something I didn't hear. The old man quickly shook his head and started to walk away looking a little scared. Alan then closed his book and started to follow the the man but stopped between two gas pumps.<p>

Yeah you better walk on Alan said trying to be intimidating.

Me and Sam laughed kind of loudly.

Phil jumped. "Holy shit! Fuckin' pop up out of nowhere. Phil exclaimed. Doug smiled.

Sam and I just laughed. We all turned our attention back to Alan.

"He's actually kind of funny." Phil said looking at Alan, laughing.

"Yeah he means well." Doug said not knowing what to think of it.

"I'll hit and old man in public!" Alan said from outside. Me and Sam laughed a little harder. Oh Alan...

"I love that fucking kid." I said laughing.

Phil chuckled, "Is he all there like mentally?"

I smacked Phil's arm, he was so hard on Alan.

He looked at me "Oh yeah I like it rough!" he smirked, with raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Eww pervert!" I exclaimed hitting his arm again. He just laughed. Phil is and always has been a flirt natrually, it didn't mean he liked me he was always that way, it didn't mean anything right?

"I think so he's just an odd guy. You know he's kind of weird" Doug replied

"I mean should we be worried?" Phil continued questioning.

Doug shook his head "No, no."

"Alright." Phil muttered.

"Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble or drink to much." Doug said putting his stuff on the counter.

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin comes with intrustions and shit". Phil said sounding a little annoyed.

"He looks like one too." Sam snickered.

"I know, damn, he's actually really fun when he is drunk." I said with a laugh.

"How would you know?" Doug asked confused.

"I went to college with Tracy and sometimes he tagged along to parties." I said with a shrug.

Doug just nodded.

Sam gulped after shoving her whole hotdog in her mouth.

"Wow you must've really liked that hotdog Sam, you didn't even chew it." Phil said with a smirk.

"I know fattie." I said teasing her, but she ignored my comment.

Sam looked pissed then a small mile appeared on her face, "You know Phil you might want to get some condoms for Vegas, Oh wait, fuck- they don't make condoms that small..."

Doug and I "oohed" Phil rolled his eyes, and glared at me for laughing.

"Awh poor Philly poo" I said in a baby voice.

"Shut up." he said, and I just laughed with Sam and Doug.

Stu came up behind us and stretched his arm over us so he could place his water bottle on the counter. "And one water." Stu said. Doug turned and eyed him up and down for a minute.

"All good with Melissa?" he asked and crossed his arms.

Stu nodded, "Oh yeah, told her we were two hours outside of wine country and she bought it." Stu said as if he was proud of himself for lying so well.

Phil heard the tone and turned around, not wanting to miss the opportunity to question Stu. I turned around also and smirked, this should be interesting.

"Don't you think its strange that you've been in a relationship for three years and you still have to lie about going to Vegas, and that two of your female friends are tagging along?" Phil said with a little cockyness at always.]. Sam had a huge smile on her face, wondering how Stu was gonna answer that one.

Stu nodded and spoke honestly, "Yeah I do. but trust be its not worth the fight." Stu said with a laugh. He's laughing? When did something funny happen? I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Oh so you can't go the Vegas but she can fuck a bellhop on a carnival cruise line?" Phil questioned sarcastically.

"Whipped," Sam said laughing. "Wha-push" I made a whip sound.

Phil laughed, then I realized something Phil said.

"Wait wait whoa whoa," I interuppted before Stu could respond. "She cheated on you on a cruise?" I asked stunned. I was stunned that he was still with her, not that she did it.

"Yeah she did and he is still with her." Phil answered, shaking his head.

"That is so fucked!" I said irritated that he could be so naive. Stu just rolled his eyes.

"Thank you finally someone agrees with me!" Phil exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and smacking them back down on his sides.

"What a bitch." I muttered.

"I know right." Phil agreed. We never agree...why are we all the sudden getting along?

Doug looked down from embarrassment, and gave the cashier a fake smile and the cashier just looked at all of us weirdly.

"Okay first of all he was a bartender," Stu corrected lamely and she was wasted.

"Denial." Sam sighed shaking her head, I laughed and Stu glared at her.

"He's defending her!" I yelled.

"Really Stu?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"And if you must know Jamie, he didn't even cum inside her." Stu said trying to prove his point, but made all of us cringe.

"TMI Stu." Sam said with a disgusted look on her face.

"And you believe that?" Phil asked Stu in disbelief.

"Okay I didn't need to know that, but at least you guys will never have kids," I said with a smirk, Phil, Sam and Doug even laughed a little. Stu shot me a look, then turned his attention back to Phil.

Phil laughed and turned back toward the counter.

"Yeah I do believe that because she is grossed out by semen." Stu said all matter-of-factly.

Phil's eyes went wide, and me and Sam had grossed out looked on our faces.

We all went silent after that, and had nothing to say. The cashier looked annoyed. "That'll be 32.50."

Turning to Stu, Phil said, "Its 32.50 you gonna pay for that?" Then walked out.

* * *

><p>We were finally back on the rode, Phil had convinced me to sit on his lap, but I only did it for Sam's sake she had already had enough of Phil today.<p>

At first I had suggested that Alan sit in the back with the guys but Phil and Stu were way to weirded out by him to have his squished in between them,

so as the peacemaker I just gave up and sat on Phil's lap. He was happy about that and had that cocky grin on his face. Doug didn't really like the idea, being the protective brother he is. It was peacefully silent for awhile until Alan finally broke the silence.

"It says here we should work in teams who wants to be my spotter?" Alan said while still looking at his book.

Doug shook his head,"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight Alan."

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling if you know your going to win." Alan said with pride.

"And how do you know your going to win Alan?" I asked looking around.

"I have this book. Alan said referring to his blackjack book, "Plus counting cards is a foolproof system."

"Its also illegal." Stu added.

"Good point." Sam commented.

Its not illegal it's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane." Alan said with a strait face. Sam was already trying not to laugh. Me and Phil looked at each other smiling and shaking our heads. Alan is so weird which makes him so entertaining, I'm actually glad he is coming along.

Doug let out a laugh as Phil said, "I'm pretty sure thats illegal too."

"Finally Phil says something that makes sense!" I said sarcastically.

"When have I never made sense?" Phil asked obviously offended.

I paused for a moment then said, "I would rather not answer that question Phil." With a smile.

Phil squeezed the sides of my stomach trying to tickle me. It worked and I jumped with a small scream. I just glared at his at he smirked, his signature smirk that i love so much..and what am i saying! Doug looked at hearing me scream and glared at Phil. Sam looked at me and gave me a devious smile, I glared back.

"Yeah maybe after 9/11 when everybody got so sensitive." He paused. "Thanks a lot Bin Laden."

Doug laughed, with me and Phil, Sam was trying really hard not to laugh this time.

"Either way you gotta be super smart to count cards buddy, okay, its not easy." Doug said still trying to reason with him.

"Oh really?" Alan asked sounding insulted. "Well maybe you should tell that to rain man because he practically bankrupted a casino and he was a ruh-tard." Alan said with pride, mispronouncing retard.

Sam was now laughing freely.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"He was a ruh-tard," Alan repeated, as if i didn't hear him, not seeing my point. Oh gosh. Alan is so funny...

"Wow." Sam and Stu said at the same time. Looking at each other, Sam smiling and snickering.

"Retard." Doug corrected smiling as me and Phil laughed at Doug having to correct Alan. We both looked at each other laughing and I stopped as we made eye contact and were just staring at each other.

"Whoo!" Sam yelled

Sam cleared her throat and I glanced at her, she has a smirk plastered across her face, I rolled my eyes and looked away, realizing how awkward it is for me to be sitting on Phil's lap. I shook away the thought and focused on the road as we continued to drive to Las Vegas.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry sorry sorry for not updating! I feel horrible! I will be updating way more often! Thank you for all the reviews and please please keep them coming! Anonymous review accepted!<strong>

**7 more reviews for the next chapter! I have 10 so far so once I'm at 17 reviews I will update! Thank you!**

**~M**


	5. Time For Sin City

Chapter 5: Time for Sin City

I looked around, at the amazing lights covering the many Hotels and Casinos, It was crazy to think I was in Las Vegas with my brother, his soon-to-be brother in law, his two friends, and my best friend. Then I saw it Caesers Palace, the place we would be spending the night, I was actually pretty excited to finally be here.

We pulled up to the entrance, we all got out and I was pretty relieved to not have to sit on Phil's lap anymore, that was just awkward.

"Yes, finally we are here!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, but its not as exciting because you're here." Phil said.

Sam just rolled her eyes, then as she passed him, smacked him across the shoulder. I laughed.

We grabbed our bags and headed in, just as two girls with drinks in there hands passed us Phil turned around and smiled, "There we go." He said checking out both of them. I felt a twinge of jealousy, but ignored it.

As we entered the building all of our mouths dropped at how beautiful it was inside. Sam and I were to busy looking around to notice the guys at the front desk checking in. We quickly snapped back to reality and walk to the desk.

"Hi, welcome to Caeser's," A brunette girl said politely, "Checking in?"

Yes, we have a reservation under Dr. Price." Stu said confidently while smiling. I glanced at the girls nametag to realized her name was Lisa.

"Dr. Price?" I questioned in a mocking tone.

"Yeah Stu, you're a dentist, don't try and get all fancy." Phil said he mocked.

Doug and Sam were laughing. Alan looked confused, like he wanted to ask a question.

Stu looked at Lisa and smiled, "Its not fancy if its true." He was so trying to look cool in front of her. Phil rolled his eyes.

Sam cut in, "Don't even try Phil let him look cool for once, it's a big moment for him." She said in a fake caring sarcastic tone.

I laughed. Then gave Stu a sympathetic look. Phil ignored her and continuted, "He's a dentist, don't get to excited, and if someone has a heart attack you should still call 911." Phil finished. Stu looked pretty pissed.

"We'll be sure to do that." Lisa said with a chuckle.

"Can I ask a question?" Alan finally cut in. "Do you know if this hotels pager-friendly?" He asked a random stupid question as always. Although he looked totally serious. Sam face-palmed herself.

I looked at Phil, "The fuck?" I questioned.

"I don't fuckin' know." He said shaking his head in shame.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked puzzled.

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper." Alan explained, holding his black pager.

"I'm not sure." Lisa said still a little confused.

"Oh. My God." Sam said, annoyed.

"Oh my god." Phil said in a girlie voice throwing his hands up, mocking her. Sam glared and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a payphone bank, bunch of payphones. Its business?" Alan said very seriously.

I turned to Sam, "I got $50 says its his mom." I said with a chuckle. Doug laughed.

"Umm, there's a phone in your room." Lisa said awkwardly.

"Okay, that should work." Alan said shaking his head.

"So I have you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor, is that okay?" Lisa asked.

"It sounds perfect." Doug assured.

"Actually, I was wondering if you have any villa's available?" Phil asked.

"Phil, were not even gonna be in the room." Stu pointed out. Lisa stood there waiting for an answer as we all talked.

"Awh, pretty boy wants a bigger mirror to put on his make-up." Sam said is a sarcastic baby voice.

"God what did you have for breakfast this morning Carnation instant bitch?" Phil shot back harshly. I started laughing really hard, even the guys laughed. I even thought I heard Lisa chuckle. Sam just glared at him, then they slowly both looked away.

"Anyway." I cut it. I motioned for Doug to talk.

"Its unnecessary." Doug agreed.

Stu turned to Lisa, "Its not big deal, we can share beds. Its one night."

"If we share beds I'm bunking with Phil." Alan said. Phil turned the him with the 'Are you serious' look on his face. "You good with that?" Alan asked.

"No, I'm not good with that, If I'm sharing bed with anyone its gonna be Jamie." I turned to him with my eyebrows raised, he just smiled, why did he say that? Not that I would really mind-what am I saying?

"Guys we are not sharing beds, what are we 12 years old?" Phil said to the guys then turned back to Lisa, "Lisa I apologize, How much is the villa?" Phil asked.

"Well we have one villa available and its $4200 for the night." Lisa said looking at the computer than back up at Phil.

Sam and I looked at each other and mouthed "Damn".

"Is it awesome?" Alan questioned.

"Its pretty awesome." Lisa assured with a smile.

"Well take it." Phil decided for himself. He turned to Stu, "Give her your credit card Stu." Phil ordered.

"I can't give her my credit card," Stu said quietly and nervously, while holding his wallet inside his pocket.

"We'll split it." Doug spoke up, pulling out his wallet.

Phil pushed Stu, and looked at Doug, "Are you crazy? No this is on us."

Stu looked at Phil, "You don't get it Melissa checks my statements." Stu said in a disappointed tone.

Phil and I looked at each other and shook our heads, at Melissa's craziness.

Lisa spoke up, "Well we just need a credit card on file. We wont charge you until you check out, so you can figure it out then." Lisa explained before things got out of hand.

"See Stu, it will be fine." Phil said.

Stu glared for a second then he gave in. "Fine." He pulled out his credit card and gave it to Lisa.

We got the room then headed up to our villa. I was excited and nervous for the night ahead of us.

**So sorry for the HUGEEE delay. I will make it up to you guys and post another chapter in a couple hours, because I know this one is short! Review please! **

**~M**


	6. Here's To One Crazy Fucking Night

**Chapter 6: Here's To One Crazy Fucking Night**

* * *

><p>We walked up to the two white double doors of our villa. Stu stuck the card in and we all walked in. The place was amazing, a lot bigger than I expected and had an amazing view of the strip.<p>

"Holy Shit!" Stu said out of amazement.

"Holy fuck." Sam and I said at the same time as our mouths dropped.

"Now this is Vegas!" Stu laughed.

"Oh, my— This place is enormous. Doug said in disbelief as everyone looked around the villa.

"Now we're talking!" Phil said as he walked up to the huge floor to ceiling windows and looked down at the strip.

"Is this all one suite?" Doug questioned looking around. "Thank you guys. Or should I say, thank you Stu."

"You're welcome. It's only because I love you." Stu assured.

"Well fuck me sideways, this is definitely worth what Stu paid." I said standing next to Phil.

"You know that wouldn't be a problem." Phil smirked. I slapped him playfully on the chest and walked over to Sam.

"Okay, ladies, pick a room, get dressed. Let's be ready in 30 minutes. Phil yelled to everyone.

"You know there is only 4 rooms someone is going to have to share." Sam said. Normally I would just share with Sam but none of the guys are going to want to share with each other.

"Doug, Sam and I are going to have to share with 2 of you guys." I yelled to Doug who was still looking around. Doug walked out and was about to talk before Phil interrupted.

"Jamie can share with me." Phil said with a smile. I looked at Sam, I knew she wasn't going to share with him, Stu was in the shower, neither of us were going to share with Alan. So I would let her room with Doug & I would go with Phil.

"Okay." I said emotionless. Phil and I started walking to the room.

"Sam you can share with me." Doug offered.

"Thanks Doug. Sam said with a smile. "Sorry you have to share a room with pretty boy over there!" Sam yelled down the hallway. I rolled my eyes and walked into the room Phil and I had to share. I set my stuff down and started looking through my bag until I found my black form fitting strapless dress. Phil was in the bathroom so I decided to change right there.

As I was standing there in my black lacy bra and underwear, I felt to arms snake around my waist and I was scared until I looked down and realized they were Phil's arms. His chin sat in the crook of my neck and a smile crept onto my face.

"You know as much as I enjoy seeing you in a just this, I think you should put on a little something more for tonight." Phil said, his breath was warm against my cheek.

"I was trying to get dressed before I was rudely interrupted." I said, now facing him, we were pressed up against each other but his arms didn't loosen at all. Phil was now in a black suit. He looked really nice actually. He stumbled a little because we were so close, and I laughed.

"Oh, you think that's funny huh?" Phil said, a mischievous smile on his face. "I'll show you funny!" he picked me up and threw me on the bed laying on top of me & tickling me.

"Phil! S-s-stop! Phil!" I squealed while laughing. He stopped and we stared at each other for a moment. I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. It was only a couple seconds but it seemed like minutes until Sam walked in.

"Ahem." Sam cleared her throat and shuffled awkwardly. She was wearing a navy blue lacy strapless dress that hugged every cure she had. Our heads instantly shot towards the door and Phil lifted himself off me. He shot Sam a glare and walked toward the door, only turning to look at me for one second before leaving. I wonder if I'm really starting to get some sort of feelings for him. Is it love? Or is it just lust?

"So, what just happened?" Sam asked with a very confused look on her face. I walked toward the bathroom.

"I'm not even sure if I know." I said with a shrug as I grabbed my dress & makeup bag and stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

**In Stu's Room**

"I wish you could see this place, because you, of all people, would love it." Stu said to Melissa on the phone. "Yeah. No, it's so quaint." "Yeah, no, there's no TV's, no phones. They just have these cute little antique radios in all the rooms."

Phil and Doug walked in the room. Phil putting his hands in the air questioning Stu.

"We met the, uh, proprietor." Phil went on lying. "What his name? Um, Caesar. Palace. Yeah like the salad." Stu looked at Phil and shrugged. Phil layed back on the bed and tapped his watch. Doug sat down in one of the chairs. "Okay. Well, listen, I gotta go, because we're gonna hit this wine tasting. Okay. Wait. Wait. I love you. Okay. Byeeee." Stu said extending out the word.

"I'm not even gonna say anything, it's so embarrassing." Phil said looking annoyed.

Sam and I walked into the Stu's room where all the guys were. Phil's eyes widened as he looked me up and down the moment I walked in, eyes stopping at my face, the moment we made eye contact we both looked away. Sam noticed and furrowed her eyebrows looking between us. She could tell we were acting strange.

"Wow, um, you guys look beautiful." Doug said with a smile.

"Thanks bro." I said with a smile and a giggle.

Thank you Doug." Sam said sweetly.

"Yeah you guys really look amazing." Stu said smiling. Sam and I smiled and thanked him.

"Where's Alan?" Stu asked. Sam sat in the chair next to Doug and I sat on the end of the bed by Phil's feet. Avoiding eye contact, but I could see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I don't know why we were both acting weird but I didn't like it. I'll just act like nothing happened, maybe that will work.

"He, uh, he went downstairs. He said he had to grab a few things." Doug said.

"Good, because I have something to show you." Stu said making a few different poses after each word. I laughed a little. Until he leaned over and grabbed a tiny little black box and opened it revealing a diamond ring. Sam and I looked at each other with a "oh fuck" look.

"Uh-Oh." Doug said, with a little bit of excitement in his voice.

"What the hell is that?" Phil looked pissed as Stu handed the box the Doug across the bed.

"Here we go." I said knowing this could turn into an argument.

"What do you think it is?" Stu said.

"If it's what I think it is, I think it's a big fucking mistake." Phil said anger dripping in his tone. Stu ignored him.

"I'm gonna propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony." Stu said with a smile looking at Doug."

"Stuey, confratulations!" Doug said happily.

"Thank you, Doug." Stu said while putting his pants on.

"I hate Phil, but I have to agree with him on this one." Sam said with a snort.

"Thank you!" Phil said looking a little shocked. Doug and Stu ignored them.

"That's a beautiful ring." Doug said examining the ring.

"Yeah. It's my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing. It's legit." Stu said.

"Wait, have you not listened to anything I have ever said?" Phil asked.

"Phil, we've been dating for three years. It's time. This is how it works." Stu replied. I couldn't believe he was going to marry her. She's a total bitch and I agreed with Phil, but I wasn't about to get in the middle of this argument.

"A, that is bullshit. And B, is a complete bitch!" Phil almost yelled.

"Hey, that's his finacee." Doug said hitting Phil's shoe. Sam looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry guys, I have to side with Phil on this one. You can do a lot better that her Stu." I assured.

"What? It's true. It's true. You all know it's true. She beats him!" Phil raised his voice while standing up. Sam looked at me with her mouth open.

"Oh god." Doug said rolling his eyes.

"She hit him?" She asked me shocked. Before I could respond Stu did it for me.

"That was twice, and I was out of line." Stu said, defending Melissa. "She's strong willed, and I respect that."

"Wow. Wow. He's in denial. Not to mention, she fucked a sailor." Phil informed.

"Hey, he wasn't a sailor. He was a bartender on a cruise ship. You know that. Doug replied. Okay I could take it anymore.

"Does it really fucking matter what he was. She cheated! End of story." I said to Doug and Phil.

"What a whore." I heard Sam mutter from the side of the room.

"Guys, I'm standing right here. So I can hear everything that you're saying." Stu said looking at all of us.

"Hey, guys. You ready to let the dogs out?" Alan appeared right behind Sam holding plastic bag, with one hip popped out.

"JESUS!" Sam jumped, Alan scaring the shit out of her. We all turned to look at Alan.

"What?" Doug asked.

"Do what?" Phil asked with weird look. Sam and I just looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"Let the dogs out. You know like-" he began singing the next part, " Who let the dogs out who- who." He sang while moving his feet around.

"Who brought this guy along?" Phil said looking at me. I shock my head, face palming myself.

"Yes, Alan, we are ready to let the dogs out." Doug answered sounding a little excited. "Hey, congrats." He said one last time turning to Stu.

"Thank you." Stu said with a smile. And with that we all made our way out of the suite. Phil stopped me once everyone was out the door.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked me with a mixed expression of question and nervousness.

"Never better." I gave him a smile, which he then returned and he put his hand on my lower back and led me down to everyone else. We all walked down the looking hot and excited. Alan shook his hair out of his face very dramatically which made Sam choke back a laugh and me roll me eyes.

"I love this fucking town." Phil said excitedly rubbing his hands together as he walked to hit the elevator button.

"What the fuck is that shit?" Sam asked me quietly pointy the Alan's bag. Phil heard and turned his attention to Alan. Don't say anything Phil.

"Your're not really wearing that are you?" Phil asked is a condescending tone, staring at Alan standing there with a hand on his hip and a brown purse/bag thing around his shoulder.

"Wearing what?" Alan asked completely clueless.

"The man-purse." Phil pointed to the bag. "You actually gonna wear that or are you guys just fucking with me?" Phil asked with a laugh looking around at us. We all shrugged.

"It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus, it's not a man-purse. It's called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one." Alan retorted thinking he was cool. Looking back at the elevator.

"So does Joy Behar." Phil said with attitude as the elevator opened reaveling a woman and a man standing up from being on his knees.

"Fucking nasty." Sam whispered to me, looking disgusted. I scrunched my nose and laughed.

"We're going up, guys." The elevator guys said.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Phil said.

"Really?" Stu asked.

"We're going up?" Doug asked, confused.

Phil didn't answer, putting his hand back on my lower back as we all walked into the elevator. Doug noticed Phil's hand and gave him a warning look. Phil just ignored it and shrugged. Stu and Sam looked at each other with an "Uh-Oh" look. I noticed but just rolled my eyes and smiled at Phil.

"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked, okay? We are definitely not supposed to be up here." Stu said to Phil worried.

"Come on, Stu we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want." Phil replied.

"Yeah, but—" Stu started but what cut off my Phil.

"Just wedge the door open." Phil said pointing to the door. " Guys, come on up here." Phil said pointing to the ladder.

"Fine." Stu gave in.

First Alan, then Stu, then Doug, then Sam, "Okay Jamie your next." Phil said looking at me.

"Umm, nice try. I'm giving you the luxury of seeing what's under here." I smirked.

"I already—" Phil started.

"Again." I finished blushing when he said that.

"Dammit." He muttered, and went up the latter. I took my shoes off and climbed up. Putting my shoes on once I was all the way up.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Doug asked Phil.

"Don't worry about it." Phil answered.

"Look at the view up here!" Doug exclaimed.

"You happy?" Phil asked.

"This is great." Doug said giving Phil a hug.

"Oh my god. It's amazing!" I couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

"Whoa! Are you kidding?" Stu laughed.

"Well shit, Phil actually did something right." Sam said with a smirk.

"Yea now it's it your turn." Phil retorted. I stood next to Phil and Sam, Doug and Stud across from us. Phil's hand had returned to it's place on my back.

"Alan, how we doing, buddy? Phil asked Alan, who was standing buy the ladder grabbing shot glasses.

"Good." Alan replied strutting over to us.

"What do you got over there, Alan?" I asked pointing to the bottle in his hand.

"Uh-oh, little Jagermeister." Doug said as Alan handed him the bottle. "Good idea. On the roof."

"Good call." Said Sam. As Alan handed us all our shot glasses.

"Um, no, this is good. I'd like to make a toast. To Doug and Tracy. May tonight be.. but a minor speed bump in an otherwise, very long and healthy marriage." Stu said, and we all raised our glasses.

"Cheers."

"Fuck yea."

"Cheers."

"Chin-chin."

"Short and sweet." Said Phil. We all threw back our shots.

"Fuck." I said. We all coughed.

"Oh, it's like college." Said Doug, coughing.

"All right. I wanna talk about something." Phil started.

"All right." Said Doug.

"I'd like to—" Alan cut him off and Phil looked like he was about ready to punch Alan, so I put a hand on his chest to calm him. "It's okay. He's not worth it." I said with a smile. He still looked pissed but he gave me a small smile.

"I'd like to say something, that I prepared, tonight. Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. Ha-ha. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two—So there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack and then Doug joined in later. And six months ago, when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought: 'Wait a second. Could it be?' and now I know for sure. I just added two more guys and two girls to my wolf pack. Six of us wolves running around the desert together in Las Vegas, looking for stripper and cocaine. So tonight, I make a toast." Alan finished and pulled out a huge knife.

"What?" Said Stu.

"What do you got there?" Doug asked. Alan began cutting his hand and we all backed up, I grabbed Sam's arm and Phil tightened his grip around my waist.

"Dude, what the fuck?!" Phil and I said at the same time.

"What the hell are you doing?" Doug yelled. Alan groaned.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Sam yelled.

"What is that?" Stu asked, concerned.

"Blood brother." Alan replied.

"Dammit!" Doug yelled."

"No I'm not doing that!" Stu yelled slightly scared. "Make him stop please."

"Alan, we're not gonna cut ourselves. Give me the knife." Doug said reaching for the knife, which Alan handed him.

"Are you alright? Are you okay?" I asked Alan concerned. He just shook his head and continued to suck on his hand.

"Perfect. Alan, come here, buddy." Phil said. "Get in here, crazy." Stu said motioning for Alan.

We grabbed our shots. "All right, to a night the six of us will never forget." Phil said raising his shot glass with a big smirk as he looked at all of us then at me. We clicked our glasses and knocked that shot back. With no idea the chain of events that were about to be set in motion. I knew I was going to regret this.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey everyone! I finally had time to post another chapter and Its longer than the rest! I know the writing might be a little different, but that's because I'm 2 years older since I starting writing this! Haha I hope you like! R&amp;R! More coming soon! I will post a new chapter as soon as I get to 30 reviews (; ~ M<strong>_


	7. Waking Up In Vegas

**Chapter 7: Waking Up In Vegas**

* * *

><p>Cold. I was laying down on something cold. Tile I think. I heard a small crash and groaning not that far away. I was laying on my stomach. There was also someone next to me with an arm around my waist. My head was pounding and I felt really nauseous. I didn't want to open my eyes either, until I heard a roar, a scream and then someone fell on top of me and then rolled off. I sat up really fast and realized it was Alan and he had tripped over me, and was only wearing a shirt.<p>

"My god Alan put on some pants!" I yelled groggily.

"What the fuck." A voice said from beside me. My eyes widened, I knew that voice. I turned to see none other than Phil sitting up next to me holding his stomach.

"Jesus, control yourself, man. Goddamn, will you put on some pants?" Phil said squinting, looking away from Alan's visible crotch. Phil looked at me, finally noticing I was there, his eyes widened just like mine and a small almost non-visible smirk tugged at his mouth as he noticed us laying together half naked.

"Phil, do not go in the bathroom." Alan said freaked out. "Al, just calm down. It's me." Phil said calmly. I got up and walked over and sat down next to Stu on the couch.

"Phil, there is a tiger in the bathroom!" Alan yelled. "What's going on?" Stu said from the couch, totally disoriented. "There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Alan screamed at Stu, covering his crotch with his hand and freaking out.

"Okay, okay, Al. I'll check it out." Phil said standing up and walking towards the bathroom. "Don't go in. Don't go in. Be careful. Don't, don't." Alan stuttered, still scared. Phil walked in the bathroom, but quickly backed out.

"Oh! Holy fuck! He's not kidding, there's a tiger in there!" Phil said, laughing a little. "No, there isn't." Stu said in denial. I hadn't spoken, I was still trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. I couldn't remember anything from last night.

"Yeah. It's big, it's gigantic!" Alan yelled. Phil grabbed his blue button up and slipped it on. "You okay buddy?" Phil asked Stu. "No, I am in so much pain right now." Stu said.

"Goddamn. Look at this place." Phil said in awe looking around. "I know Phil, they have my credit card downstairs. I am so screwed." Stu said sounding scared.

"You okay Jamie?" Phil asked me.

"My back hurts, my head hurts, I feel like I'm gonna throw up.. ugh I feel like shit." I mumbled putting my head in my hands.

"How does a tiger get in the bathroom? It almost killed me." Alan said pacing back and forth and still freaking out. "Alan, shut the fuck up about the tiger already! We get it!" I yelled annoyed. I felt like shit, I didn't remember a thing from last night, and I woke up next to Phil. Phil looked at me surprised, then turned to Alan.

"Hey, bro? You mind putting on some pants? I find it a little weird I have to ask twice." Phil asked, taking a sip of a Monster.

"Pants at a time like this? I don't have any pants." Alan said looking around the room. He wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked down one of the halls. He is such an idiot.

"Jamie, are you wearing my shirt?" Phil asked looking me up and down. I looked down and realized I was wearing Phil's button up black shirt from last night and my underwear. Most of the buttons were undone except a few at the very bottom, revealing my black bra.

"What the fuck?" I asked. "I guess so." I finished. I noticed, Phil was staring at bra.

"Nice bra." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Wait, why are wearing my-." He cut off and we both looked at each other in realization, our eyes widening. He looked down and noticed his belt was undone and his pants were unbuttoned. He quickly fixed that as I started buttoning up my shirt. Stu looked back and forth between Phil and I and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Phil asked looking at Stu.

"Hey, Phil am I missing a tooth?" Stu asked Phil. "I can't- Holy shit." Phil started laughing and I tried not to but ended up giggling. Stu's eyes went wide and he grabbed an empty tray laying on the table in front of him. Looking in the reflection, he lifted his lip to reveal a missing tooth. "Oh, my god. My lateral incisor's—It's gone!" Stu yelled looking back and forth between Phil and I.

"It's okay. Okay, okay. Just calm down. We're fine. Everything's fine." Phil assured Stu. "Alan, go wake up Doug and Sam. Let's just get some coffee and get the fuck out of Nevada before housekeeping shows." Phil's said rubbing his eyes.

I had forgotten about Doug and Sam. I looked around the room noticing everything that was destroyed. There were chickens, blow up sex toys, beer cans, beer bottles, so many empty bottles of various types of alcohol. A chair was on fire. "Holy fuck." I whispered to myself.

"What am I going to tell Melissa? I lost a tooth. I have no idea how it happened!" Stu panicked.

"Who gives a shit about Melissa?" I muttered to myself. "You're freaking me out man. I have a massive headache, okay? Let's just calm down." Phil put his hand up and grabbing the Monster again.

"How are we supposed to calm down Phil? Look around you!" I said pointing around the room. Phil was about to say something before Alan interrupted.

"Hey, guys. They're not in there." Alan said. "Did you check all the rooms?" Phil asked. I started to silently panic. Where was my brother and my best friend? What did we do last night?

"Yeah, I looked everywhere. Plus, Doug's mattress is gone." Alan said with a chuckle. "Oh, whatever. They probably went to the pool to get something to eat. I'll call Doug's cell." Phil said taking out his cell phone.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly." Stu said looking at his reflection again. Phil and I laughed. I got up and started to walk down the hall towards my room. I had a feeling Phil was staring at me from behind, considering the fact that I was half naked. I needed to change. I heard a phone ringing from the living room. I heard shuffling and then. He picked it up and answered it. "Hello?" Alan asked. "Alan." Phil said. "Hey." "It's Phil." "Oh hey Phi—This is Doug's phone. This is Doug's phone." Alan said shutting the phone. "No shit." Phil and I said in unison.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of denim shorts and slipped them on. I rolled up the sleeves of Phil's shirt and decided to keep it on. I walked to the bathroom and examined myself in the mirror. My hair was knotted, my make-up was smeared and I looked like shit. I ran a brush through my hair and washed the make-up off my face. Then I heard a cry, but not from any of the boys. It sounded like a baby. I ran down the hall back to the living room. Looking around at the boys.

They looked at each other. "What the fuck is that?" Stu asked looking at me. "Please tell me that was you Jamie." Phil said.

"No dumbass, that sounds like a baby." I said rolling my eyes. We searched until we came across a closet. Alan opened it to reveal a baby. We all stood there staring at it. "Whose fucking baby is that?" Phil asked. "Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?" Stu asked worried.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms, no one's here. Check its collar or something." Alan said. I looked at him. I smacked him on the head. "Moron, babies don't wear collars." He flinched and let out a small "Ow."

The baby continued to cry and Stu tried to shush it. "It's okay baby."

"Stu, we don't have time for this. Let's go hook up with Doug and Sam, we will deal with the baby later." Phil said. I gave him a shocked look. Stu stood up. "Phil, we're not gonna leave a baby in the room. There's a fucking tiger in the bathroom!" Stu said point to the bathroom. "It's not our baby." Phils said shrugging. "You're such an asshole." I said shaking my head and grabbing the baby. He gave me a 'what did I do' look and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I gotta side with Stu and Jamie on this one." Alan said looking at the baby in my arms.

"Alright, fine. Okay we will take it with us. Can you at least just find some pants?" Phil said to Alan, pushing between me and Stu.

"Why don't you just go fuck Jamie again." Stu said irritated, pushing past me and Phil.

"What?" I said

"Excuse me?" Phil asked.

"Oh, come on. You guys woke up next to each other, she was in her bra and underwear and only your shirt. You pants were unbuttoned, her back hurts. It's not rocket science." Stu pointed out bluntly. Phil and I glanced at each other for a second before I turned back to Stu.

"We don't have time for this Stu! Stop being a dick!" I yelled, walking to Alan. Stu rolled his eyes and Phil walked about muttering 'fuck' under his breath.

"You're taking care of the baby." I said handing to baby to Alan.

"Yay, I always wanted to be a mom." Alan said. "Wha- you know what I'm not even gonna go there." I said, shaking my head.

* * *

><p>The four of us were all standing in the elevator, Phil and I leaning against the back wall, Alan leaning against one side with the baby strapped to his chest, and Stu with a washcloth to his mouth leaning on the opposite side as Alan.<p>

Stu, finally broke the silence. "Why can't we remember a goddamn thing from last night?"

"Because we obviously had a great fucking time." Phil answered. "Why don't you just stop worrying for one minute? Be proud of yourself."

The elevator dinged and a lady stepped on. She looked at the baby and smiled. "Oh how cute. What's his name?" she asked looking at me.

"Ben." I answered.

"Carlos." Alan responded quickly.

Phil sighed. "Carlos?"

The elevator doors shut as we all stood there awkwardly.

* * *

><p>We were all sitting outside by the pool. I looked around at all the girls in bikinis and I felt a little insecure. Stu had gone somewhere.<p>

"Hey, Phil look." Alan laughed. He was holding the baby's arm and moving it up and down so it looked like the baby was jacking off. Phil looked. "He's jacking his little weenis." Alan laughed even more. "Stop Alan that's gross." I said shaking my head.

"Pull yourself together man." Phil said laughing a little. "Not at the table, Carlos." Alan said continuing to do it. Stu came back to the table and sat down. "I looked everywhere, gym, casino, front desk. Nobody's seen Doug and Sam. There not here." Stu sighed.

"There fine, there adults, well at least Doug is." I gave Phil a look. "Seriously, Stu, you gotta calm down. Here, have some juice." Phil set a glass of juice in front of Stu, which made Stu lean over towards me and puke. "Eww." I groaned, scooting closer to Phil. "I can't have juice right now." Stu moaned.

"Okay. All right. Let's track this thing." Phil said grabbing a napkin and a pen. "Alright, what's the last thing we remember doing last night?"

"Well the first thing was, umm, we were on the roof and we were having those shot of Jager." I said rubbing my eyes." Stu gagged and coughed. "And then we ate dinner at the Palm right?" Phil asked.

"That's right. And then we played craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Doug and Sam were there." Alan said shaking his head. "That sounds right. No, no. They definitely were." Phil sighed.

"You know what, guys? I don't even remember going to dinner." Stu threw his hands up irritated.

I sighed. "Me either, fuck."

Phil slammed his pen down and put his hands to his face."I know. What the fuck? I don't think I've ever been this hung-over."

"After the Hard Rock, I blacked out. It was like emptiness. Ha-ha-ha-ha." Alan laughed. Stu shook his head looking at Alan like he was the biggest idiot ever.

Phil looked at the napkin. "Okay. We have up until 10 p.m. So that gives us a 12-hour window where we could have lost them."

"What is this?" Alan said holding something up. "Oh, my god. That is my tooth. Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?" Stu asked confused.

"This is a good thing. No. Check your pockets. Check your pockets." Phil said. We all started digging through our pockets. I didn't find anything, probably because I wasn't wearing these shorts last night. I moved in my chair a little and I felt something in my bra. I reached in and pulled out a HUGE wad of cash. As I looked down I noticed something folded in half in the small pocket of the shirt I was wearing, I pulled it out and opened it. It was a strip of photos and oh my god.

"Do you have anything?" Phil asked us all. Alan pulled out some change. "I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio, 11:05 for $800! I am so fucked!" Stu yelled throwing it on the table. I was still sitting there in shock staring at the pictures.

"What about you Jamie? Jamie? What's wrong?" Phil asked putting a hand on my shoulder, concerned.

"I got this strip of photo booth pictures, and a wad of cash." I said snapping back into reality. I set the money on the table. "Holy shit Jamie. Where did you get all this?" Phil asked. "I don't know, I just found it in my bra." I said shrugging.

"What is the strip of photos?" Alan asked. "Nothing Alan." I snapped. I looked back at them. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." I said shaking my head. I threw the photos on the table. Stu turned his head a little to see them and his eyes widened, grabbing them. There were 4 pictures, the first two I was making out with Phil and the second two, I was making out with Stu.

"What the fuck!" He yelled. "Oh my god. We are all so fucked. Melissa is gonna kill me and so is Doug." He panicked throwing them on the table. Phil picked the photos up and his eyes widened. He smiled a little at the first two, but when he saw the last two he clenched his jaw and threw the photos down.

"She's your girlfriend, why did I make out with her?" Stu said all pissy. "Oh come on Stu, she's not my girlfriend." Phil groaned. It kind of bothered me when he said that but it was true. We weren't dating. Phil, Stu and I sat there exchanging awkward, confused and angry glances.

Alan broke the silence. "I have a valet ticket from Caesers. Looks like we got it at 5:15a.m."

"Oh shit. We drove last night?" Phil put his head in his hands. "What didn't we do last night?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Ha-ha-ha. Driving drunk. Classic!" Alan cheered and laughed. "Ha-ha-ha-ha." Stu mimicked Alan sarcastically. Alan didn't get it.

"What's on your arm?" Alan pointed to Phil's arm. "What the fuck is that?" Phil questioned, looking at his arm. "Jesus, Phil you were in the hospital last night!" I yelled, grabbing Phil's arm.

"I guess so, yeah." Phil said not caring.

"Are you okay?" Alan asked Phil. "Yeah Alan I'm fine." Phil assured.

My hand was still on Phil's arm. "Jamie, what the hell is that?" Phil asked point to my finger. "Oh my god, Jamie you got married!" Alan said excitedly.

"What the fuck?" I said worried looking at Phil. "Oh my god."

"What the hell is going on?" Stu almost yelled, sounding worried. I was breathing really fast and I started to feel dizzy. Phil noticed and put and arm around me. "Everything is going to be okay Jamie, I promise. We will find out who you married and get it annulled. Okay?" He rubbed my back and I stuffed my head in his chest nodding.

"Guys, this is a good this we have a lead now." Phil said pointing to my hand and his wrist.

"Hey Stu, watch this." Alan laughed, making the baby pretend to jack off again. Stu laughed a little then quickly stopped. "You ever seen a baby do that?"

Stu sighed. "Dude, Alan, not cool."

I was really scared now, I think I slept with Phil, I made out with Stu and Phil, I married some random stranger, we couldn't find Sam and Doug, Phil was in the hospital and why couldn't we remember anything? What the fuck did we get ourselves into last night?

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please leave reviews, the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update sooner. I love you all for reading! Thank you! ~M<strong>_


	8. Riding Dirty

**What Happens In Vegas Chapter 8: Riding Dirty**

Stu, Alan and I stood off to the side with Carlos, while Phil talked to valet about getting the car. Stu and Alan were having there own conversation and I was lost in thought. I honestly don't even want to think about what we did last night. I just wanted to find my brother and best friend and make it back home in time for Tracy's wedding. Although I was a little curious as to what happened between Phil and I.

"Are you flippin' your shit?" Phil asked walking up to me.

"Over?" I asked, snatching his coffee and taking a sip.

"The ring, the pictures, whatever happened between us?" He took my hand, examining the ring.

"What do you think happened between us?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He smirked a bit.

"Hey, Phil? I dont think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes." Alan said, cutting Phil off from answering me.

"Relax, we'll be careful."

"My dad is crazy about that car. He left Doug in charge-" Alan worried.

"Alan. We got bigger problems here. Doug and Sam could be in the hospital, they could be hurt, okay. Lets worry about the car later."

Stu nudged my arm with his, as he looked up toward the top of the hotel.

"Uh, guys? Check it out." Stu pointed to the top of the building.

We all turned to see a mattress stuck on the statue atop the buliding.

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asked looking up.

"Oh fuck no." I muttered.

Phil walked over to a guy that was packing his car, "Hey, man, what's going on here?"

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night." The guy replied.

"No shit."

"Yeah, some guys just cant handle Vegas." The man replied and then got into his car.

"How the hell did we manage that?" Phil asked in disbelief. Sam would be laughing her ass off right now and be so proud of herself. I laughed a little at the thought.

Suddenly a cop car pulled up in front of us. A valet driver stepped out. "Here's your car, officers."

I let out a shocked laugh and looked at Phil who gave me an uneasy look. "No fucking way."

"Oh, God." Stu muttered.

"All right, everybody act cool. All right, dont say a word." Phil ordered.

"Phil." I started, but he just took my hand and we walked over to the car. "Come on, let's just get in and go. Come on."

I got in the passenger side and Phil walked over to the drivers side.

Alan opened the door and hit the baby in the face. The baby started crying and Stu quickly made sure the baby was okay.

"Alan what the fuck?" I yelled.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. You just nailed the baby." He said as he checked the baby.

"Are my glasses okay?" Alan asked, completely uncaring.

"Your glasses are fine, dick." Stu muttered angrily, climbing into the backseat with Alan.

"This is so illegal." Stu spoke. We had been stuck in a traffic jam for a while.

"No shit Stu." I sighed.

"Can't you see the fun part in anything?" Phil asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah." Stu began sarcastically. "We're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car, with what is sure to be a missing child in the back seat. Which part of this is fun?"

"I think the cop car part's pretty cool." Alan chimed in from behind the wire window.

"Me too. I think its kinda funny actually." I said chuckling a little. "I just wanna know how the hell we did it."

Phil turned to me, smiling. "Thank you guys! It is cool." He agreed. "Doug would love it."

Phil honked the horn a few times. "Come on!" I leaned my head against the window, honestly I wasnt freaking out. I was kind of happy actually, I let loose, had a fun night as far as I know. Fuck it. As long as we find Doug and Sam, I dont care.

"Check this out." Phil nudged me with his elbow. Turning the siren on, he pulled the car over and started driving along the sidewalk.

"Oh no. No Phil, no Phil." Stu mumbled repeatedly. "Don't do this."

I moved my head off the window and looked to see Phil with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Take it easy." He told Stu.

He grabbed the microphone and turned it on. "Attention. Attention , please. Move out of the way. I repeat, please disperse."

"Jamie, are you okay with this?"

I snickered slightly, at how scared he was. "What do you want me to do Stu?"

"Phil stop the car I wanna get out. Stop the car, I wanna get out. Pull over." Stu demanded frantically. I was just praying he didnt run someone over.

"Ma'am in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack." Phil said to a blonde girl in front of the car. The girl smiled and waved. I turned and looked at Phil, rolling my eyes. Gross.

"Get off the sidewalk! Get off the sidewalk!" Stu yelled at the people.

"I should've been a fucking cop." Phil said, clearly loving this. Stu let out a scream. I shook my head, things just keep getting more and more weird.

After a few more minutes of driving with Phil, we arrived at the hospital. We found the doctor from last night and followed him into a patients room. He sat on a chair and was examining an elderly man.

"Look, I already told you. You came in with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs. No big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened." Valsh explained.

"Do you remember, how many of us were here?" Phil questioned further. Valsh continued to examine his patient. I sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Ah...I don't know. I think it was just you guys." His eyes scanned the four of us. Then looked toward the baby. "Definitely no baby. And another guy and girl."

"Those are our friends, we're looking for them." I explained.

"Were they okay?" Stu asked with a smile.

"Yeah, they were fine. Just whacked out of their minds. You all were. That other girl was crazy."

"Oh no, Sam." I sighed.

"Yeah, Sam...She couldn't keep her hands off your friend here." He pointed to Alan.

"Wait, her and him were all over each other?" Phils face lit up. Valsh nodded. "Oh my god." Phil was snickering.

"Yes, that would be my wife-" Alan began.

I rolled my eyes. "They aren't together. We're all just friends." As soon as I said that Phil and I glanced at each other, then went to the floor. Phil cleared his throat.

Valsh grabbed some rubber gloves and turned the old man around, and began pulling his underwear down. We all turned away, cringing a bit. Except for Alan who looked extremely amused. Phil and I kept glancing at each other, on and off. There was an odd tension in the air because something happened between us last night, but neither of us knew what is was.

"There you go, and cough." The man coughed. "Cough." Alans head tilted and his mouth opened slightly. "Give me one more." The man coughed again.

We all slowly turned around. "Okay Felix, you can put your robe on. The nurse will be in here in a minute." Valsh smiled, patting his arm. "I'll see you after the weekend."

"Thank you, thank you. Thank you doctor." Felix spoke. Valsh turned to us shaking his head. Stu and I exchanged annoyed glances, and I scoffed.

"Guys I really gotta go. I'm sorry." Valsh rubbed some hand sanatizer on. "I've got surgery up on the fourth floor."

Phil took out a $100 bill, "No I know. But we just need a couple more minutes of your time." He held it in front of Valsh's face.

"Yeah. Tuck it right in there. I don't want to re-sterilize." Phil tucked it into his front pocket. "Walk with me."

"Douchebag." I muttered under my breath and Phil put his hand on mine as we walked down the hallway. He grabbed a Phil's file from last night as we followed him.

"Okay, here we go. Patient name, Phil Wenneck, 2:45 a.m. arrival. Minor concussion, like I said. Some bruising. Pretty standard." He explained, flipping through the pages.

Stu stepped in, reaching his hand over Valsh's shoulder, "Do you mind if I look? I'm actually a doctor."

"Yeah, you said that several times last night. But really, you're just a dentist."

Stu looked pretty defented. I put my hand on his back and tried to give him a smile.

"Okay, this is interesting. Your blood work came in this morning." He read. We gathered around him at one of the desks. "They found a large amount of ruphylin in your system."

I groaned internally. Now I was starting to panick. We were drugged.

"Ru..?" Phil furrowed his eyebrows, unsure.

"Ruphylin? Roofies? Commonly known as the date-rape drug?"

"What, so, what are you saying, I was raped last night?" Phil asked jokingly.

"Actually.." Valsh looked through the papers again. Phil turned to me, worry flashed over his face. I shrugged, eyes wide with concern. "I dont think so." Phil let out a sigh of relief. "But someone did slip you the drug. I'm not suprised you don't remember anything."

Alan laughed, "Doc, none of us can remember anything from last night. Remember?"

"Yeah. How could someone have drugged all of us?" Phil asked, confused.

"Look, I wouldnt worry about it guys. By now the stuff is out of your system. You're gonna be fine." He told us. "I have to go."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Stu stopped him. "Please doctor. Is there anything else? Like, something we may have been talking about, or some pleace we were going?"

"Actually, there was something. You guys kept talking about some wedding last night."

"Yeah. No shit. My brother is getting married tomorrow." I spoke angrily, slapping my hand on the counter. I had no more patience for this guy.

"You know what I want that 100 back." Phil spoke and went to grab his hundred.

"No, no. Easy." Valsh stopped him. "You kept talking about some wedding that you just came from. At the uh...Best Little Chapel."

Realization washed over Phil and him and Stu turned to me. "Great." I muttered.

"You kept saying how sick the wedding was and getting all crazy about it." Valsh said. "Okay? I hope this helps fella's, I really have to leave."

"Best Little Chapel, do you know where that its?" Phil asked, grabbing a pen and paper.

"I do. Its at the corner of Get A Map and Fuck Off."

Phil looked like he wanted to punch the guy.

"I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure it out yourself, okay? You're big boys and girls." Valsh said and left. Phil penned down the name of the chapel.

"Dickhead." I groaned.

We sat outside the hospital for a few moments, just processing.

"I knew the moment he said Ruphylin, that something bad happend."

"How do even know what that is?" Stu looked at me confused.

"How do you not know? Mr. Doctor." I waved my hands. " You think I wanna end up in some bathtub in Mexico City with my spleen carved out."

I put my head in my hands. "And now I married some complete stranger. What am I gonna do?" I started to freak out a bit. This was just getting to crazy.

"Hey, Hey Jamie." He bent down in front of me and put his hands on each side of my face. "We are gonna figure this out, whoever you married, we will get it annulled and you will forget all about it okay?"

"Okay." I smiled and he pushed some hair behind my ear and smiled back.

Stu cleared his throat. "Are you two having a moment or can we get going?"

Phil and I parted. I tried to hide the blush of my cheeks as we all piled into the car once again.


End file.
